Most portable terminals such as a smartphone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc., recently brought to the market have a communication module for a wireless LAN connection. Particularly, as communication technologies using wireless LAN connections become more important, technologies that may increase the convenience of a portable terminal based on a wireless LAN connection are provided.
For example, a portable electronic device connected via a wireless LAN may be connected with a specific server or Access Point (AP) using the wireless LAN to transmit/receive data. As wireless LAN connection technology develops, a portable electronic device is not only connected with a specific server or AP, via a wireless LAN, to transmit/receive data but is also connected with a specific server or AP, via a wireless LAN connection, to perform various functions. Furthermore, for example, a portable electronic device may be connected with a specific AP using a wireless LAN to transmit/receive data, and estimate a position of a portable electronic device based on the transmitted/received data. A portable electronic device may perform a connection with a specific AP using a wireless LAN under a user's control, and transmit/receive data required for estimating a position of an electronic device to receive the estimated position information of the electronic device at a position of the AP set in advance.
When estimating position information of an electronic device via a wireless LAN connection, a user of the electronic device may experience the inconvenience of having to establish the wireless LAN connection according to a series of processes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.